A New Beginning
by Riley Valentine
Summary: He needed her to complete him. She needed him to be her stability. A Sokka x OC story. I'm sorry, I'm terrible at summaries! Please check it out! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Attack**

"Kaitlyn, they're still following us." A boy whispered. The brunette jerked her head around, looking back over her shoulder. She frowned, seeing the group of fire nation soldiers speed up.

"Right. Tell Cade to get ready." She whispered. He nodded, sliding off to another brunette. Cade looked up, grinning at Kaitlyn. She smiled in return, fixing the locks of hair that covered her left eye.

"Kaitlyn, you think you can take the heat?" He teased.

"Cade, I'm a far better fighter than you. I'm just out of my element." She drew her twin swords, spinning around. "Aiwyn, you got this?" She glanced over at the petite girl.

"Of course." Her boomerang was in hand, hair pulled back.

"Let's do this. Cade, you're up." Kaitlyn smirked, shifting her stance to lean forward on her toes. She tightened her braid, fixing the brown strands of hair that covered her left eye. Her uncovered brown eye focused on the fire benders that were slowing down, only twenty yards away.

"They'll get a kick out of this!" Cade thrust his hands forward and a dust storm kicked up. It hit the fire benders head on, but they quickly put a fire shield around themselves. Cade shifted to the side, wrist snapping up. A wall of sand rose, then rippled across to the fire benders. The majority fell, though others leaped into the air at the right moment.

"Aiwyn, you're roll." Kaitlyn said, loosening her grip on her swords.

"Right!" The petite girl leaned forward, boomerang flying into the air. It missed the benders completely and they laughed. But it quickly came back, cutting through their backs, rebounding off the fire benders. Fire was shot forward, but a wall of sand shot up to protect them.

"We just need to hold a little longer…" Kaitlyn said. Cade nodded, reinforcing the wall with two more layers. "Now!" The wall fell, and Aiwyn's boomerang cut through the air once more. Kaitlyn darted forward, sword connecting with a ribcage. She easily dodged a stream of fire, though she was tripped. A sword was kicked from her hand, then placed at her neck.

"Ready to die, princess?" The man smiled darkly down at her.

"Not today, Rai!" She kicked his legs from beneath him and swung up, putting her other sword at his neck. "How about you? " She sneered.

"Kaitlyn, you know you would be happy with me. Just leave those dirt bags and surrender. The Fire Lord will take it easy on you. Especially if I vouch for you." He murmured, fire dancing in his dark eyes.

"Sorry Rai, but you're not my type." Her sword cut, but it met no flesh, no resistance. She looked down, crying out as fire hit her in the back. She collapsed, tears in her eyes.

"That was foul play, wasn't it?" He chuckled from behind her.

"You know I'm blind in my left eye." Kaitlyn gasped, the pain in her back searing. She knew he was reopening old wounds.

""That's why I rolled to the left. You never saw it coming." Rai crouched, blowing a strand of black hair from his face.

"Kaitlyn!" She twisted her head around, tears filling her eyes as she saw Cade thrown to the ground.

"What's going to happen to my friends?" Kaitlyn whispered, watching her friends fall.

"They'll either live as slaves or be executed." Rai said while tying her wrists securely behind her back.

"Sir, one of them has escaped." A soldier reported.

"Which one?" Rai scowled.

"The youngest, sir. A little girl, eight years of age." The soldier replied.

"She poses a threat to us. Follow her into the desert and destroy her. I will not tolerate word getting to the avatar. We don't have enough to hold a fight." Rai pursed his lips.

"No!" Kaitlyn twisted around, rolling onto her back. She cried out in anguish, pain flaring up her spine. "She's eight! Rai, you can't do this! Please, I'll do anything!" Kaitlyn couldn't let her friend die, Kyra was her responsibility, Kaitlyn had to keep her safe. No matter the cost.

"Would you marry me?" He gently stroked her cheek, smiling cruelly. Kaitlyn knew she had lost. Whether it be her freedom or this battle, she could not say.

"I…" She hesitated, closing her eyes. Marriage would mean obedience. And having to live with Rai. She wasn't sure she could stand kissing him, let alone bearing his children. She felt sick to her stomach as his hand rested against her neck. There was no way for her to win. Refuse and her friends died. Accept and live a life of servitude at the hands of your enemy. She had no choice. "…yes…" There, the deal was sealed. Tears filled her eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

"Excellent." Rai chuckled, hand moving to her shoulder. He looked up at the soldier that was preparing to leave. "Change of plans. You will bring the girl back alive. She is not to be harmed, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted, making a hasty retreat.

"Can I trust you on a horse, or shall I ride with you?" Rai switched his attention back to Kaitlyn. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"I wish to be with my friends." She replied.

"They will be riding in the back of the wagon. How can I trust you alone with them?" He questioned, fingers lightly tracing her collarbone.

"I give you my word. I just want to be with my friends, one more time. Please." She whispered.

"Very well then. But Kaitlyn, don't even think about trying anything. If you do, your friends will pay the price." Rai slid his arms under her, lifting her up. He stood, cradling her to his chest. He walked slowly to the wagon, where Aiwyn was being dumped. He pulled back the flap and climbed in, setting her between Cade and Aiwyn. The two shot glares that were lethal, but he paid them no mind. He brushed her bangs away, fingers brushing her cheek. She offered a fake smile, the act vanishing the moment he disappeared. She hastily shook her bangs back over her eye, staring down at her lap.

"Kait, where's Kyra?" Aiwyn asked, blue eyes filled with tears.

"She escaped. They're going after her, they're bringing her back." Kaitlyn sighed, laying her head on Cade's shoulder.

"They'll kill her!" Aiwyn cried. She immediately began to struggle against her bonds, scowling.

"No, Rai made a point he wanted her alive. I made a deal with him, so he wouldn't have her killed." Kaitlyn closed her eyes.

"Kaitlyn, what did you promise him?" Cade's voice was dark, deadly. She knew he would kill Rai the moment he got free. If that happened.

"I…I agreed to marry him. I said I'd do anything, and he asked me to marry him. I had no choice, I couldn't let her die…" She whispered fearfully.

"Kaitlyn you can't!" A boy seated across from her cried. She looked up, smiling bitterly at the light-haired boy.

"Jeri, I have no other choice. Would you rather Kyra die?" She demanded.

"No, of course not! But you could have fought back!" He cried, blue eyes flashing angrily.

"There was nothing I could do." Kaitlyn ground her teeth together. "I saw you all taken down, there was nothing I could do. If I had tried to escape, you all could have been killed. I couldn't let that happen."

"You were just afraid to fight back! You're a horrible leader!" The thirteen year old bit back. Kaitlyn flinched, tears stinging her eyes.

"Jericho, that's enough!" Cade barked. He shot a glare, laying his head against Kaitlyn's. "Don't worry, Kyra will be fine. And we'll get out of here. Don't worry Kait, we'll get through this." He murmured soothingly.

"It's all my fault…" Kaitlyn let her resolve crumble, letting the tears flow freely.

"Kaitlyn, don't listen to Jeri. He's just worried about Kyra, we all are." Aiwyn laid against Kaitlyn, putting her head on her arm.

"I know sweetie, I know." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Kyra will find help, she'll make sure someone helps us." Cade assured, closing his eyes. "We just need to wait a little while. Don't worry Kait, we're all going to make it out alive. And you won't marry Rai. I'll protect you no matter what." There was an edge of steel to his voice.

"Always knew I could count on you." Kaitlyn sniffed. "Thanks Aiwyn, Cade. I love you guys. And no matter what, you'll always be my family."

"Of course. We'll stick together, through thick and thin." Cade grinned.

"I love you too, Kaitlyn. We'll all get through this." Aiwyn smiled.

"Yea, I guess we will." Kaitlyn nodded, nudging her face against Cade's shirt to dry her tears. He chuckled, shaking his head. A few minutes later the three were resting peacefully, not asleep, but not quite awake either. Jericho sulked across from them, plotting an escape.

**A/N**: Well, what do you guys think? Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara will all be in the next chapter. Just so you know, this will be a Kaitlyn x Sokka love story. There is a plot, and Aang is still on his mission to defeat the Fire Lord.

To clear up a few things, this is starting in the desert, rather than Ba Sing Se. I wanted to do things a little differently.

Kaitlyn being partially blind has nothing to do with Toph being blind. It's because of Kaitlyn's past, a major part of it for future reference.

For anyone that can help me think of a really good title, you'll get a cameo in the story if you like. Because my brain is dead, I can't think of a good title. So try and get me a title if you want a cameo!

Disclaimer: I own the made-ups and the plot. None of the bending or original characters. Just to clear things up.

Anyway, reviews are love. Any questions, feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue**

Sokka was growing impatient. They had waited long enough, now was the time to strike. "Katara." His lips hardly moved, air barely pushed from his lungs. But it did the trick. His younger sister looked up, eyebrows drawn together. "Tell Aang we need to attack now, before they spot us. I'm tired of waiting." He told her. She nodded, turning to the bald monk to relay Sokka's words.

His eyes wandered back to the camp. It was small, the exact size of the force that had created it. He had been surprised, seeing the small numbers of the fire nation soldiers. He had assumed they traveled in large numbers, but this group had proved him wrong.

Then again, they weren't all fire benders, there were also prisoners. Four, from the look of it. The oldest was a girl, perhaps a year or so younger than him. She was dressed in traditional earth bending garments. The second oldest was a boy, who was cloaked in robes of the Northern water tribe. The other two were small girls, one close to Toph's age, the other at least four years younger, if not five.

He shifted his attention to Katara as she nudged him. "Aang's ready. Get your boomerang." She told him. He nodded stiffly, loosening the weapon on his back. He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing he would only have to watch his back. Toph was back at their makeshift camp, so they wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt because of her being blind. She had been rebellious, refusing to listen. It had taken a lot of discussion and disagreement to get her to stay. But she finally had agreed.

Inhaling slowly, he gripped his boomerang and moved it to the sand beside him. There was a breeze to his right, a signal for him to attack. Sokka raised into a crouch, fixing his grip on his boomerang. Winding his arm back, he exhaled and let his weapon fly. It cut through the air, a whistling sound accompanying it.

The oldest girl suddenly looked up, locking eyes with him. Sokka froze, paying no mind to the fire benders that cried out in surprise. She smiled at him, mouthing a thanks. He nodded and stood, catching his boomerang as it returned. He looked sideways, watching Katara and Aang rush forward, using their element to fight. He threw his boomerang again, this time for a different path. It cut through the girls bonds, setting her free. She grinned, running to the aid of her friends.

Sokka gripped his boomerang and ran down the hill, joining the battle of his friends. He quickly took down a soldier in hand-to-hand combat, turning sharply as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He hurled his fist, halting it at the stomach of his opponent. He looked up, eyes widening. It was the girl he had freed.

"If you help me get our weapons, we can fight." She told him.

"Why can't you get them?" Sokka asked, suspicion entering his voice.

"Their leader has the key. And I'm not strong enough to fight him." He knew she was telling the truth, but he also knew there was more than she let on.

"Point him out." She turned, pointing to the only one that wasn't wearing armor. He was currently fighting Katara, who was clearly struggling to fight back. He nodded, throwing his boomerang toward the man. The man jerked his head up just in time, sidestepping. Katara took advantage of the distraction, nailing him with a water whip. He turned, shooting fire at her. A wall of sand shot up, shielding her.

Sokka turned his head, seeing a boy close to his age climbing from the back of the wagon. He leaped down, running to him and the earth bending girl. "Kaitlyn, you okay?" He asked.

"We need to get the key from Rai. I want my weapons back." She told him.

"Right. Got a plan, leader?" He smirked.

"Um, I have one." Sokka inserted. "Distract him. I'll sneak up and get the key. It's hanging from his belt, easy grab." 

"Good idea. Kait, can you help me a little?" The other boy asked. The girl, Kaitlyn, hesitated.

"I-I don't know…what if I pass out again?" There was fear in her voice. 

"You can do it. All you need to do is shift it beneath his feet. I'll do the rest." The boy assured.

"Can we get a move on?" Sokka didn't like the way the boy they called Rai was eyeing his sister. In fact, he wanted to shove his fist down the boy's throat and rip his eyes out. 

"Right." Kaitlyn nodded, splaying her fingers. She took a deep breath, and the sand began to shift. It slithered like a snake until it was beneath Rai. Then it rocked beneath his feet, knocking him off balance. The boy took a stance beside Kaitlyn, blasting sand attacks at the fire bender. Sokka ran around the shifting sand, until he was a few feet from Rai. He lunged forward, fingers closing around the key. He jerked, ripping the weak link that attached it to his belt. Rai spun, thrusting fire toward Sokka. A wall of sand rose up, shielding him from the blow. Sokka turned his head, expecting to see the boy helping. But it was Kaitlyn, who was falling to her knees. The wall fell, and Sokka darted to her side.

"You all right?" He knelt, concern in his eyes.

"I'll be…fine…" She was gasping for breath, body quivering. Sweat rolled down her face. "In the wagon….there's a cabinet with a lock….open it and you'll see our stuff…." She grimaced, pressing her palms flat to the sand to keep her up.

"Are you sure you'll be-"

"She said go!" The boy growled, glaring at Sokka. "She'll be fine." Sokka nodded, darting to the wagon to do as told.

-----------------------------------

"You're a pretty little thing. It's a shame I'm already betrothed." Rai sneered.

"I pity the girl who has to marry you." Katara shot back, sidestepping his attack.

"She actually has no choice in the matter. Which is why we have to capture you lot. I can't allow you to free my prisoners, that would just ruin everything." Rai spun, unleashing another jet of fire. It was avoided once more by the determined water bender.

"That's who you're marrying? One of your prisoners?" Katara scowled, thrusting her water whip forward again. 

"We've met countless times. I made a….a proposition, one she couldn't resist." The fire rushed forward again, wrapping around her wrist. She cried out in alarm, cringing as he tugged, pulling her into his arms.

"Let me go! Aang!" Katara struggled against the tight hold.

"You smell nice. Floral. Lilies and warm springs I would say. You probably bend a lot. I wonder if you're any better with more of your element than you are with that flimsy little flask?" He mused. "You fit perfectly in my arms you know." Rai added, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Let her go!" Sokka yelled, throwing his boomerang toward the pair. Rai threw them both to the ground, rolling over so that he kept Katara pinned beneath him. 

"You've made the wrong choice! Your sister will have to pay for your outburst!" Rai smirked, running his thumb over Katara's cheek.

"Sokka!" She squirmed, fearfully looking at her older brother.

"Katara!" Aang looked over, his expression anguished. He took a step forward, only to be attacked by another soldier.

"Let her go!" Kaitlyn shouted, standing beside the older boy who she appeared to be friends with.

"Afraid not, Kaitlyn. You'll get her back once you-"

"NO!" Kaitlyn shouted. Rai cried out as sand wrapped around his ankles, dragging him under it slowly. Katara escaped his hold, running to Sokka. Aang leaped back from his battle, watching in horror and fascination as the sand below the fire benders quaked. It began slowly dragging them under, until only their heads were visible. Then it stopped. A dust cloud rose up, blinding them all briefly. Once the cloud had cleared and they could see, the fire benders were gone. They saw the sand ripple as it began to move, carrying its load under the surface.

"That was amazing…." Aang breathed, looking toward the girl responsible. He watched her fall to the sand as if in slow motion, then realized what was happening and ran to help.

"Kaitlyn!" The boy beside her fell to his knees, bringing her into his arms.

"Kait!" The youngest girl cried, running over to her. Katara and Sokka followed, both filled with gratitude and fear.

"What's wrong with her?" Aang asked. 

"Sand bending is…difficult for Kaitlyn." The boy holding her whispered. "It drains her energy easily, she can't manage it for long. And she was injured this morning, she shouldn't have tried so hard…" He whispered, shaking his head. "Kaitlyn, you idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Will she be okay?" Katara asked, biting her lip.

"Hopefully." He murmured in reply. "I'm sorry, I'm forgetful sometimes." He looked up, forcing a smile. "Thank you for helping us. My name's Cade." 

"I'm Aang. That's Katara and her brother Sokka." The Avatar introduced.

"Aang…your name sounds familiar. I think Rai mentioned it once or twice…" Cade muttered.

"Maybe because Aang's the Avatar and the Fire Nation's looking to kill him?" Sokka suggested. 

"You're the Avatar?" This time it was the little girl that spoke. She peeked around Cade, looking curiously at the strangers. She was small, only about eight. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity as she studied Aang.

"Sure am!" Aang grinned. 

"That's Kyra. The other two are Aiwyn and Jericho, or Jeri as we call him." Cade pointed to the other children, who were fiercely arguing in hushed tones. "They fight a lot. Jeri…he's a little stubborn. And he doesn't always look to the bright side of things. It bothers Aiwyn, so she attacks him for it." He smiled. "Aiwyn and Kyra are sisters." He added.

"They're water benders, right? All three of them?" Katara asked.

"Aiwyn and Kyra are from the Southern Tribe, Jeri from the Northern." Cade replied. "And myself and Kaitlyn are earth benders. Well, I'm better at bending sand, and I taught her how to do it." He chuckled.

"Do you guys know how we can get to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Or find nice, stable ground." Sokka added.

"No, but I can try. Earth benders can see how far away obstacles are. I can get us going in the direction of better land." Cade offered. 

"Great!" Aang grinned. "Want to come with us?"

"Could we? We really don't have anymore else to go." Cade admitted.

"Well, you're more than welcome to travel with us." Katara smiled. Cade nodded and stood, holding Kaitlyn to his chest. "She's a great person. You seem to care for her deeply." She said, smiling.

"Nothing deeper than friendship I assure you. Kaitlyn's like a little sister to me. She's probably one of the reasons I'm still alive today." Cade mused. "She's done a lot for us. She took in Aiwyn and Kyra first after finding them somewhere in the east. I don't know much about how that met." He told them. "But they found me next, a prisoner of the Fire Nation. I was leading rallies in my village, trying to convince them to fight back. Kaitlyn rescued me from the ship I was held on. Then we met Jeri, who was caught up in a fight with some thieves. He always was a fiery little thing." He smiled thinly. "We need to head east." He added, turning to his left.

"First, we have to go back and get a friend of ours." Katara corrected.

"Of course." Cade nodded, turning his direction. The group quickly trudged to the west, going to find Toph. Sokka and Katara hung back, talking with Cade to find out more about Kaitlyn and whether she would be okay. Both wanted to thank her for her help.

A/N: This chapter is a little rough, I know. Next chapter they'll be heading for the Serpent's Pass, where they meet Suki and the couple and all that fun stuff. Reviews are love. Ideas, helpful advice, or questions, feel free to talk to me.


End file.
